Deja Vu
by fatiguedreader
Summary: It wasn't possible to survive the enemy's ambush. Something isn't right. When she finally regained consciousness again, Sakura wondered why she felt so strange. She glanced at herself in the mirror and barely stifled a scream. "WHA-"
**Synopsis** : It wasn't possible to survive the enemy's ambush. Something isn't right. When she finally regained consciousness again, Sakura wondered why she felt so strange. She glanced at herself in the mirror and barely stifled a scream. "WHA-"

 **Pairing** : Sakura/?

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter One: In Which Sakura Gets in Big Trouble**

Sakura swore.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ Cursing herself internally, her mind was furiously calculating possible escape methods in her favor as she tried to outrun her enemies. With dangerously low levels of chakra left and fatigue that's starting to slow her down, the pinkette could not believe her stupid, non-trustworthy luck.

 _This was supposed to be a simple C-rank mission!_ She internally wailed. _I was just supposed to heal the poor family of a virus and go!_

Too late, she realized with a sinking heart, that the enemy was much more prepared for her arrival than she was. They had outnumbered her with seven to one. How could this have possibly happened? Had they planned to lure her out from the start?

She thought, _I shouldn't have let down my guard, even for the slightest bit!_

Even though Sakura was not a sensor-type, she had her instincts to rely on. Often times, they saved her life. Hopefully, it would save her this time too. Sakura knew that she couldn't outrun them forever, so she decided to give them as much of a fight as she could.

 _Shannaro!_ Starting off with her signature move, she forced the ground to break under her fist in order to throw her enemies off balance. _Cha!_ She dived towards a stumbling kunoichi and swung her chakra-enhanced fist into the kunoichi's stomach. The kunoichi tried to suck in air as she gasped out in pain before her body crashed onto the ground. Sakura didn't look back to check if she was successful with knocking out the kunoichi.

Immediately, Sakura engaged in fighting the other six relentless shinobi. Unfortunately, they weren't as easily taken care of as the kunoichi. Sakura, trained by the ruthless Tsunade in taijutsu, managed to dodge most of the attacks by the other ninjas with her flexibility, but she was only one against so many. The hits that mercilessly drove through her blocks continued to batter her already worn body.

Sakura was aware that she was in a very bad position. _Just… got… to… keep… fighting!_

Desperate, Sakura became feral and fought viciously. She just wanted to return to Konoha and be with all of her friends. _Naruto, Ino-pig…_ Fate was not on Sakura Haruno's side.

A kunai had passed through her defenses and lodged into her chest. Sakura gasped as it was suddenly hard to breathe. Boiling hot pain abruptly burst from her chest, and she staggered. It was a fatal mistake. Black spots were already starting to eat away her perfect vision, and mistakes were made one after another, like a domino effect. "Good bye, bitch!" one of the shinobi snarled before he went straight for the kill.

It was suddenly lights out for Sakura Haruno.

* * *

A pair of seafoam green eyes snapped wide open. A pale pink ceiling greeted her eyes. Funny how it gave Sakura a sense of deja vu and reminded Sakura of her own, childhood room… wait.

Bolting upright, Sakura looked more closely and cautiously at her surroundings. It _seemed_ to be her old room, but something was off. _Something_ just wasn't right, but what?

"Kai!" Sakura sent out a burst of chakra to dispel the genjutsu. Nothing happened. _It must be a genjutsu_ …

It finally clicked. The pinkette realized that anything remotely girly was missing. Not a single touch of feminine. _Maybe Mom cleaned out my room,_ Sakura thought. It wasn't unusual for her mother to intrude into her room and start cleaning and reorganizing her possessions.

Even though Sakura realized why her room was different, she still felt strange.

Then, Sakura finally noticed why she herself felt very odd. Glancing at herself with the nearby mirror, she barely managed to stifle a scream. "WHA-"

 _Kamisama, I'm a boy_!

* * *

WC: 626

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Sorry, I haven't written any story for a long time, so I'm really rusty! Honestly, I don't even know if I want to continue with this story, but we shall see! Chapters are going to be very short if I continue adding to the story.


End file.
